Mother Knows Best
by Jazzy-Chan
Summary: DJ is too shy to admit his feelings towards Katie. But that's not stopping his mother from bringing them together. DJxKatie fluff one-shot


Hey everyone! Tis it be Jazzy! Chapter 9 will come soon-ish, but I had to write this one shot. As most of you know, DJxKatie is not a known pairing, so that's why I wrote this~ This takes place after the 2nd Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Pairings: DJxKatie, itty, bitty hint/poke of NoCo.

* * *

The 2nd Aftermath was over and everyone was in their own rooms. DJ's mother, Delilah decided to spend some quality time with her son.

"Thanks for making the sandwiches, ma," DJ said.

"Oh, it's no trouble dear. But there is something I need to discuss with you," Delilah said. DJ blinked.

"A-alright...What is it?" He asked.

"I've raised you to be a nice and polite boy. However, you don't have a girlfriend," she said.

"Ma!" DJ cried, blushing.

"I'm serious. Someone like you should easily get a girl to like you. Now, is there someone that you like?" Delilah asked. DJ studdered for a while. "Oh, come. I know you have to like someone," she said. He lowered his head in defeat.

"Th-there is...but I don't think it'll work," he muttered.

"Well, who is it?" Delilah asked. DJ muttered a name under his breath. "Speak up, sugar. Your mother's hearing isn't as good as it used to be."

"It's...Katie," he confessed. Delilah thought for a moment.

"Ah, yes. That sweet girl that hangs out with that other girl! She's perfect for you!" She said.

"That's the problem. She and Sadie hang out all the time! I-I don't want to mess up their friendship. Besides, she rather have a guy like Justin or Trent," DJ muttered.

"Don't say that. I'm sure she likes you too," Delilah said. She headed towards the door.

"W-wait! Please don't tell me you are gonna tell her!" DJ panicked.

"I'm just going to talk to her. I'll be back," she said. She opend the door and left the room. DJ knew his mom was up to something...

* * *

Delilah walked down the hall of the backstage. It didn't take her long to find the BFFFFL's. The two of them were talking about how cute it was that Gwen and Trent got back together.

"Excuse me, girls! Mind if I cut in?" Delilah called out. The two turned around and waved.

"Hi, Mrs. DJ's mom!" Saide said.

"You can totally talk with us!" Katie chimed in.

"Thank you. Oh, and please call me Delilah," she said.

"So, what's up?" Katie asked.

"I need to have a word with you, Katie dear," Delilah said. She turned to look at Sadie. "You don't mind me having a private conversation with her, do you?"

"No, it's totally fine. Just meet me back at our room, Katie," Sadie said. She waved goodbye and walked off.

"Is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, child. I just need to ask you a simple question," Delilah said.

"Um, OK. Ask away," Katie said.

"What do you think of my DJ?" Delilah asked. A faint blush colored Katie's cheeks.

"D-DJ? He's cool... i mean, he's a total sweetheart and he's kind to everyone..." She muttered.

"Anything else?" Delilah asked. Her blush grew a little darker.

"Well...He's kinda cute... Oh, who am I kidding? He's totally gorgeous! I've been crushing on him for a long time!" Katie cried. She then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "D-Did I just say that?" Delilah let out a chuckle.

"Calm yourself, sweetie. It's nothing to be ashamed about. He's quite a handsome boy," she said. Katie's blush lessen.

"Y-yeah, but I don't think he'll be interested in me," she muttered.

"Why is that? Are you afraid that it might interfere with your friendship with Sadie?" Delilah asked.

"No. We've dated guys before and it never affected it. I just don't think I'm the right one for him," Katie said.

"Now, don't say that. I'm sure he might feel the same about you," Delilah said.

"You think so?" Katie asked.

"Yes. In fact, let's have a little talk with him." Delilah took her hand and lead her down the hall.

"Wh-what?! Ma'am, I-I don't think that-" Katie started, but Delilah put up her free hand to shush her.

"Nonsense. It'll just be a quick talk," she said.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two had made it to DJ's room. Katie was feeling nervous. Delilah knocked on the door.

"Baby, you in there?" She asked. There was no answer. "Hmm, that's strange. Honey, you wait in here while I'll look for him." Katie shyly nodded and entered the room. It was empty, save for Bunny resting on DJ's pillow. She quietly awed at the tiny rabbit. She walked over to the bed and softly petted Bunny's ears. Bunny leaned into her touch, his ears twitching a bit. Katie giggled softly at his cuteness. She was too distracted to noticed the door opened.

"Ma, you back yet?" Katie froze and quickly looked behind her. In the doorway was DJ. Both caught each other eyes and didn't move for an entire minute. Katie then realized what was going on and quickly got up.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to be in here without your permission!" She said, making a dash for the door. However, her footing was off as she tripped over the rug. DJ gasped and reached out for her, catching her before she face planted onto the floor. Katie's face was buried into DJ's toned chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Both blushed brightly, but neither one of them moved away from each other. Slowly, DJ let go of her. "Um...thanks," Katie softly said.

"I-It's no problem..." DJ said, scratching the back of his head. There was an awkward silence.

"So...I should get going," Katie said, walking to the door. But, DJ stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't go. I-I'm glad that you are here," he said.

"Y-you are?" Katie asked. DJ gulped softly.

"Katie, I think you are a great girl and...I really like you," he softly confessed. Her eyes widen as a blush colored her cheeks.

_'H-He likes me? ...OMG! He likes me!'_ She internaly squealed.

"I know this is kinda sudden...but I couldn't keep-" DJ was then cut off by a high pitched "EEEEE", followed by Katie glomping into a hug.

"I totally like you too! I've been crushing on since the island! This is, like Fate brings us together!" She cried. DJ blinked from the first inital shock.

"R-Really?! You're not messing with me?" He asked. Katie shook her head.

"I wouldn't be messing with you if I did this." She leaned up and gave DJ a soft kiss on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was full of love. DJ blushed deeply, too stunned for words. "...Was that your first?" Katie asked meekly.

"Uh...yeah," he said. Katie felt a little awkward, but DJ brushed his hand up against her face. "But, I'm glad that it came from you." She smiled brightly and let out another "EEEEE". DJ winced a little, but smiled as well. Despite shattering a few ear drums, her squeal was one of her cutest traits.

* * *

Unknown to the new lovebirds, Delilah was watching all of this. She was proud of her son to confront Katie and she was so happy that they ended up together. Letting out a content sigh, she walked down the hall. It was her matchmaking skills that not only brought some of her friends close, but it was how she won over her husband. As she reached the lobby, something caught her eye. A tanned, thin male was reading a book, but his gaze was set on a skinny, gap toothed boy. Delilah could easily read the situation and smiled. Maybe she could squeaze in one more matchmaking for the day.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder who those two boys at the end were... X3 Please respond and fave. And I will get chapter 9 up soon as I can. -Hides from demanding fans- I'm only human!


End file.
